Insane lovers
by Yummykingdom
Summary: Her mother's death cost Lucy more than she could ever imagine. She was on the verge of losing her sanity. She was broken, devastated, a lifeless moving body... untill she encountered with a specific salmon haired boy at her pshychotherapist's office. *NaLu*
1. Chapter 1

While I was depressed, more like sad and stressed, last night I started writing this story. It sure is sad... but it has a happier development. I wrote it for myself mostly and to express the dark inside of me. I've been through depression, so I know what is like. I think it's time to write down what I some sort felt.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Hope you will like it.

* * *

_**Insane lovers**_

She couldn't quite describe her situation extraordinary. She had been suffering of manic depression. Since her mother's death, the sweet dreams of her being a princess have replaced of the most terrifying nightmare. There was always the same bitter nightmare, dying every familiar face and been left all alone.

Ten years have past and the gap in heart was still there, a keenly reminder of her mother's lost. The person who was lighting her world. She was entirely and sincerely her world, her galaxy, universe, everything. The end of her signified the destruction of her existence.

She could easily end her life. Right now, without any hesitation. There had been streaming through her mind suicidal thoughts for a while now. Although, her father was keeping her alive, forcing her to get through another day of her personal torture. So egotistical of her. But that's how she was feeling. Grief and sadness for the absence of Layla and hate for her father. A feeling of sympathy and fading love was curving insider her toward the old man, too. However, his determination to save her and his pretending happiness, his smiling fake face was driving her even more crazy.

His suffering was twofold. First, losing his other half and his soul mate. And secondly watching his daughter drifting away from him, slowly fading... It wasn't easy seeing your child screaming every night, finding her sobbing and yelling he wanted to kill herself. It was indeed the hardest task of his life but he was obligated toward Layla to help their young daughter. He would die trying. Trying to set Lucy free. Free of every pain and guilt.

Many times before she had caught her red-handed, swallowing great amounts of pills, cutting her wrists, taking drugs... It was like some one ripped his heart off of his body with a sudden move. Her suicidal tries were so many that he had lost account a long time ago. Even though, her aghast expression would forever scar his heart. She had been always looking the same when she was utterly out of her mind, to the edge of falling into the big abyss of insanity's darkness. Eyes so widened, red, moist, tired of countless hours of crying. Body so thin, you could see clearly the bones, full of red fresh cuts. She was so vulnerable, curled up like a ball, going back and forth, whispering incomprehensible words.

Somehow he was always there. It was like a heavenly voice guided him to save her again and again. Her guardian angel. Picking up her pieces, urging her to breathe and live. Despite his love for his child, he couldn't be a little irritated and tired. This arduous situation was getting into him. He was old enough to run around the neighborhood or clubs in order to bring her home so she wouldn't hurt herself. He needed wildly a solution.

She opened the door of her psychotherapists' office. She hated that place. It was fool of light. Nothing like what she was feeling inside. It was painted white. White walls, white ceiling, white marbled floor, even white doors. Hanging of the walls in order, there are many wooden frames of animals. She had spent many hours, before and after her session, staring at them. She had to admit that she loved animals and especially cats. Her father had brought her one before as a pet but Carla, her kitten, had soon died of heart disease. Lucy sighed of the memory of her beloved cat.

She stepped inside and sat on the soft red sofa. In front of her there was a sitting black table with a vase full of lilies on it and magazines. At her right, was placed a big inclined silver lamp. She smelled the pleasing smell of the burning aromatic sticks on the table. Vanilla. How she liked that smell. It was the only fragrance her mother used to wear. She inhaled again the intoxicated scent and closed her eyes.

She tossed away her thoughts of Layla, though. That was absolutely not a good place to start crying. Furthermore, Mira, her psychotherapist' might hear her and iterate of the same things. How her mother had gone, and she need to move on, that there was always a bright side of life, blah blah blah. Same old, same old.

In spite of her negative reactions and the aversion she was showing for Mira and their sessions, the older woman had actually helped a lot. She didn't, though, overcome her problem but one or two steps might had happened. She had stopped taking drugs and having suicidal tendencies.

The of the inner office opened and Mira walked out cheerfully, making every time a clinking sound on the floor with her high-heels. Behind her a boy was following. He had pink messy hair and mesmerized green eyes and a lighting grin drawn on his face. His steps were quick and firm. He was wearing a green loose hoodie with a black logo painted on. Something that Lucy couldn't figure out, even though her repeated tries and her constantly gazing at the boy. How outfit was completed with blue jeans and dark sneakers. He had a dense body, maybe full of muscles under the clothes.

"Oi, stop staring at me!" she heard the young man saying. She snapped out of her thoughts and returned back to reality. Mira was already sitting beside her, touching her arm with her soft full of rings hand.

She blinked a few times. "I'm sorry. But it's the first time I see a boy having pink hair." she shyly apologized and turn her gaze to the floor. "Oi, blondie it's salmon." he pouted and crossed his arms, clearly irritated. "Sorry." she apologised again.

"Are, are" Mira stood up. "No need to fight. Natsu be more friendly with the young lady. You don't want to give a bad first impression, do you?" she smiled and nodded to move toward the overwhelmed girl. He took a little steps forward, passing by the short table. Lucy looked up and faced him blushing. "I'm sorry, too." he lowly told her as he smiled uncomfortably. "I'm Natsu." he said again and offered his hand. "I-I am Lucy." the blonde girl tentatively mumbled and shake her hand with his. It was, in her surprise, extremely soft and warm that she found herself unable to let him go. They moved away their hands as she bitterly sighed and got up. Natsu stepped away to give her some space as she walked in the office.

**Natsu's POV**

Mira gave him a dazzling smile and stayed still, indirectly implicating that she was waiting him to speak. Natsu moved on his heels in uneasiness. "What?" he cried out as he frowned. "She is pretty, isn't she?" the white haired cooed. "She is, so what?" he stated defensively. "Nothing, nothing. I am just telling what I see." she said but the boy wasn't willing to answer. "See you again Natsu. The same time as always." she chirped and waved at him while she was heading to her office.

The young man made a sudden step forward as he grabbed her wrist. "Will she be here?" he pleadingly asked. "Would you want her to be here?" she leaned closer and whispered. "Y- Yes." he lowly responded. Mira squished her hand on his arm affectionately. "Well, then, I will make sure you'll see her." the woman slyly said and winked. The next moment Mira was closing the door leaving him numb. He wished with his whole mighty to see Lucy again. He trusted Mira. His white haired fairy somehow would make his wish come true.

* * *

_A/N That was it. Tell me what you think and please review. :) xoxo_


	2. Encounter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.  
**

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Encounter 2**_

_**Natsu's POV**_

"Will she be here?" Natsu asked for the fifth time Mira, eyeing her with puppy's eyes, literally begging for an answer.

"If I tell you so, would you please stop and continue our session? Mira frustrated asked as she rested her her cheek on her hand. The session lasted one hour and for the last 10 minutes the boy hadn't stopped asking about Lucy. Of course, as an expert, Mira understood the young boys excitement. Love is one of the things that blow off your mind. Although, she couldn't call it yet love, rather than admiration.

"Yes. Please, please, please tell me." Natsu cried out, jumping stood on his chair, unable to stay still.

"Well, I set her session after yours, so you'll be able to see her when we are done." The psychotherapists calmly said as a smile appeared on her face, showing nothing more than satisfaction.

Natsu didn't respond, though. He kept staring at her as a big, bright grin drew on his face. Mira could tell how the boy was feeling: happy, intrigued. His intention was clearly imaginable. A hunter ready to ran for his prey.

"Natsu, I am warning you. Lucy is at a very vulnerable and critical state. You could not, absolutely not, hit on her when you'll first see her. You have to understand that she has been through a lot and a relationship is impossible. However, a friendship would be perfect. At least, for her. You need to slowly approach her. Don't be straight and blunt." Mira stated in her professional voice. She believed that a distraction would be the best solution for Lucy's case. She needed a way out of her misery and see the world with a new and brighter perspective. Natsu will be her perfect "exit door".

"I understand, Mira. Why would she even be there, if she was okay? I just want to... get to know her." the salmon haired boy mumbled, looking at the pencil box on the table. He reached for a pen and started playing with it in his hands. He was nervous. Nervous for making such a big step.

Natsu had never been interested in his life before for a girl. Even though he grew up with a lot of people, human interaction was still hard. Lucy's mental state made things even worse. He must be careful enough not to hurt her and not scare her. He was willing to take it slow. He would anything to see her eyes again and feel this uneasiness when they met.

"Are, are. Natsu, you really like this girl, don't you?" Mira's words echoed in his mind. Like? Did he like her? He wasn't sure. He'd never liked a girl before. The only thing he knew was that he desperately desired to see her again.

"I don't know. I just want to meet her again." he managed to say. Streaming thoughts were spinning in his mind, making his feel dizzy. His stomach was not in a better state. He thought that in any moment he would vomit.

"Yes, I think you like her." Mira sounded again. "How do I know that, Mira?" he asked as his eyes reached for hers in terror and angst.

"You just know. Your body responds to your beloved's existence and calling. Feeling awkward and uneasy in front of her is reasonable. Do you feel like that?" she questioned him again. Too many questions. Questions that slowly suffocating him.

"Yes." the only word that came out of his mouth. "So, you already knew the answer. Just be careful. I'm sure you'll be fine." she lastly said as she stood up, winking at him. The door opened as its characteristic sound followed.

**_Lucy's POV_**

"My dear Lucy! You're here! I'm glad you came. But I have to make a call so please stay here for a little more okay?" Mira said soothingly to the sitting girl. "Natsu will accompany you." Lucy eye's widened to her last words. _Natsu? The pink boy? He was also here?_ She panicked. She could see her feet fastly trembling. She placed her fists on them, a desperately exertion to decrease the wild movement. Her eyes never leave the floor as she was trying to restrain herself from leaving the room. Being around people was always making anxious to the point that she couldn't think clear or even breath. Panic attacks. That's what Mira told her.

She hadn't experienced one for a long time,due to her house restriction. She was almost skipping every social interaction as school, extracurricular classes, dancing (one of the little things she still loved), even talking to her relatives.

She closed her eyes, focusing her mind on her breathing. Inhale exhale. A repeatedly psychopathic act. Although, the effects hadn't yet impinged. The knuckles at her hands had turned white as she squeezed her fists incredibly too much, almost painful.

"We meet again." a soft voice echoed through the room. Soft and tender, a sweet melody brushing her ears.

"Yes. Yes, we met again." by the time she finished her sentence the boy took a sit beside her, not too close, yet not so far. Her heart beats increased, her stomach was aching... _Oh, fuck. I'm gonna throw up, _she thought as her hand placed on her stomach, grabbing the white fabric of her t-shirt. _Stay calm, stay calm._

"How are you?" a question. A simply, damned, question and she was unable to respond. She nodded awkwardly, eyes fixed on the vase of violet tulips. _Beautiful flowers. Beautiful colour. Focus on them, Lucy. Don't panic._

His eyes still on her, scanning every inch of her body. She felt unbelievably uncomfortable. She needed fresh air. Without any warning, she stood quickly up and headed to the window, opening the clean glass after. Cold air, mixed with toxic gas of the cars below, pierced through her nose and filled her lungs. It reminded her the smoke of her cigarettes. Oh, how badly she wanted one right now.

The boy coughed behide her to get her attention. "Uhm... Are you okay?" his voice calm but worried. She turned to face him, eyes locking. Dark green slowly dragging her into their infinitive green fields.

"I-I'm alright. I just felt a little dizzy, that's all." she was as much surprised as the Natsu hearing herself speaking.

"Do you need anything?" the boy asked concerned again as he made a step closer. He was too close. Two steps separating them. Her hands grabbed firmly the white windowsill as he tried to collide herself even further against the wall. Too close.

"I'm fine." a cold respond. _Mira where are you?_ A desperate cry.

However the boy smiled. A smile so light, radiating warm rays of happiness and... intimacy. Subconsciously she smiled back, affected by the boy's charm.

"Great!" he almost shouted. "How was your today?"

Another question. But this time she was glad to reply, not scared she might screw things up, say the wrong thing, embarrass herself.

"untill now good. Yours?"

"It just got better." he heard again the boy tell. Was her imagination or Natsu was actually flirting with her? Curiosity overwhelmed every mole of her body, intriguing her to justify her thoughts. It had always been like that, always searching for answers.

She left, finally, the windowsill, making a step forward determined. "Really? Why?" she slyly asked crossing her hands in front of her chest. Still, a feeling of fear settled in her making her heart bouncing loudly. Yet, desire was the one which pushed her move forward, desire for the unexpected, to open a new chapter of her life without tears, desire for those green eyes...

Natsu's eyes never leaving hers, he responded immediately. "Because I saw you again." She was precisely sure he liked her or at least had some interest in her. She smirked at the thought. It had been some time since some one had approached her. It was indeed weird but also reveling.

She hesitated. How she should respond? What would be her answer?

"Uhm... it was nice seeing you, too..." she mumbled lowly, barely audible. Natsu had to lean closer to hear, little inches away of her face. The green of his eyes, now, even more intense. She could clearly notify the waves of gold through them, the sparkles of happiness. Surprisingly, she found herself too fond of them.

The grin on his face still there, lighting the whole room. Warm waves radiating of him, slowly curling around her making also smile. _What is he doing to me?_

"Are you coming here often?" the salmon haired boy asked as his hand traced his hair, messing them abruptly.

"Oh... well.. two per week, you?"

"One time, sadly."

"Why is that?"

He nervously glanced the room, every little object except her. "Because I won't have the chance to see you more." He coughed.

….

Silence. _What should I tell him? Damn it. He makes me so nervous. But he's so sweet. Shit. Shit. Shit. Say something, Lucy. Say something clever. Don't screw up. _

Luckily, the big white door opened revealing a smiling Mira coming towards them.

"I see you are going well. What are you talking about?" She brushed Natsu's hair as she gently patted Lucy's back, smiling softly and winking at her without him noticing.

"Nothing, much." the boy instantly responded, fixing his hair annoyed after. The glances she was receiving from the woman implied only enthusiasm.

"Natsu, I'm sorry but I have to take your dear here." She pointed at Lucy. The mouth of her's dropped. She was stunned and speechless, unable to articulate any words. She felt so uncomfortable between them.

The boy made a sad face but soon after he smiled again at the girl.

"See you, soon."

"Yeah..." she scroll passed in front of him as she headed inside the peace and safety of the office. A moment after Mira was closing the door. She felt the woman penetrating with her eyes her whole existence. She sat at the pink chair, slyly smirking at the scared girl.

"Now, Lucy, tell me how was your today."

* * *

A/N I'm really sorry for my late update. It took forever to write it. You have my sincerest apologies. Sorry for any mistakes in advance.

Hope you likes it :) xoxo


End file.
